Sesso
by laissez-faire99
Summary: I do not own Naruto. He heard them in the next room, the headboard of their bed ramming into the wall adjacent to his. Why couldn't it be him?  He could give it to her just as good, if not better.


He heard them in the next room, the headboard of their bed ramming into the wall adjacent to his. Her moans were filling not only their room but the hallway as well. He could almost picture her, pink hair spread around her head and deep green eyes glazed over with lust. Her mouth open slightly and her back arched to the ceiling.

Why couldn't it be him? He could give it to her just as good, if not better. He'd make her moan like crazy, make her wish for it to never end, make her never want to leave his bed. But no, she was in the next room with _him_.

He could almost feel her pressed underneath him as he flipped onto his stomach on the bed. Could almost hear the sound of their bodies wet with sweat slapping together in the most sensual ways. He'd give anything to have one night with her, one night to show her he was better.

At a particularly loud moan he sat up straight in bed, threw the covers off, and headed for the bathroom. He turned the cold water on but then thought better of it and switched it to hot. There in his hotel shower at one in the morning, he got himself off thinking of the young pink haired woman in the next room. His hand would suffice for now, but soon he would become unsatisfied. And the never ending want would need to be filled, whether she was willing or not.

So for now, Uchiha Sasuke would watch from afar. But soon he'd make his move and Haruno Sakura would succumb to her desires of him and he would permanently mark her as his.

He felt so right above her, driving her into oblivion with every harsh thrust and throaty moan. The way his hands clasped around her hips and how his chest felt so amazing pressed tightly against her own could push her over the edge.

He was starring into her eyes, checking to see if she was enjoying what he was doing. She starred right back, moaning his name and digging her nails further into his skin. She wanted him more now than ever before, and when she really thought about it she never wanted anyone other than him to do this to her. He was so gentle but rough at the same time, he took but also gave, and no matter what he put her before himself.

She was getting closer to her climax, but he wasn't through with her yet. He picked up the pace a little, slamming into her at just the right angle. More moans and screams followed his actions and when his name slipped from her lips in a long exaggerated moan she knew she could never love anyone like she loves him.

Coming down from her high, she noticed they had switched positions. A sly smile made its way across her lips, and throwing one last look back at her lover, she let all of her emotions take over.

The thing he liked most about sex with Sakura had to be her facial expressions, because they told him everything she was feeling. He knew she loved him, knew she was 100 percent devoted to him, and he knew this all by her face. It made his pride and lower region swell with happiness.

Her breath hitched as he started going faster and harder. Her face scrunched up a little and her mouth opened in a silent scream, her head fell back and she let out the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Now that he thought about it, maybe this was his favorite part. His name fell from her lips and he gave a few more short pumps into her and spilled his seed and her name from his lips.

Rolling to his side so as not to crush her, he relaxed fully into the mattress. Pulling her into him with one arm and the sheets up to surround him with the other, he let out a content sigh. She snuggled into him and softly whispered how amazing he was, how amazing he made her feel. He smirked slightly and whispered back about how damn gorgeous she was on her last climax. She smacked him lightly and turned a bright shade of red, and it still amazed him how she could be so innocent after everything they've done in this bed.

As her eyes started to close she whispered one last thing to him, _"I love you, Naruto_". He knew his favorite part of making love with her, it was after all was said and done and she was just starting to fall asleep and that little line would come from that sweet mouth of hers.

"_I love you too, Sakura"_


End file.
